1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle seat frame, and more particularly to a bicycle seat frame which is deformable to absorb shocks.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bicycle seat is designed to support the weight of the cyclist and a good bicycle seat can relieve the pressure applied to the hip of the cyclist so as to reduce uncomfortable feeling during long distance cycling. A latest bicycle seat known to applicant includes a main part with two substantially parallel rods connected thereto and two seat portions are respectively connected on the two rods. Each seat portion is connected with a hydraulic cylinder which is located beneath the seat portion. The seat portions are lightly up and down to activate the hydraulic cylinders to absorb the shocks.
Nevertheless, the bicycle seat includes a main part, two rods, two seat portions and two hydraulic cylinders, the multiple number results in high cost of manufacturing and the weight of the bicycle seat is significantly increased, which are not suitable for requirements of most of the bicycles in the market. The hydraulic cylinders have to be maintained and/or replaced with new parts, this is inconvenient for most of the cyclists.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle seat frame which is light in weight and can provide satisfied shock-absorbing feature.